2012
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: In which cat and Robbie watch 2012. "I laughed at her ramble, "But who will you marry, Cat? Whose name did you put after yours?" I smirked, "Oh, I put-"she started brightly, "WAIT! That's not fair!" "What's not fair, Cat?" ONESHOT! Really short!


**Hey there guys! :D**

**this is my first Victorious Cabbie Fic, but i just love cabbie! they're so cute**

**and Ariana Grande is my role model :)**

**i wrote the most of this listening to who says by selena gomez, its so amazinggggggg.**

**So yeah, i've got a suite life one coming up, and a cabbie story. this is just a small one shot, that i have ideas to continue, but no idea, maybe :P **

**Speaking of suite life, on my other one, i'm trying to think of how to start the chapter, i'm sure if i wrote it, it would come to me, just how to start it...**

**anyways! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Robbie?" a small voice spoke out amongst all the explosions from the movie I was watching with my girlfriend, Cat.

"Hmmm?" I replied, not taking my eyes away from the screen, we were watching 2012, and I could tell that all this stuff was slightly disturbing for cat, as she had moved closer to me, sat on my lap, and was holding me tighter.

"Is this… is this real?" she asked, my eyes widened I looked at her, she was looking up at me, her big brown eyes sparkling.

"No… no of course not!" I said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"But, but they say about the world ending next year, in 2012, you think this is some sort of warning?"

"No!" I replied, chuckling slightly, "This isn't a warning, Cat, the world won't end"

"Promise?" she asked

"Pinkie promise" I replied, holding my pinkie out and linking mine with hers, I then shifted her around on my lap, and went back to watching the movie.

10 minutes passed, and Cat spoke up again,

"Robs… I don't want to die…" she buried her face in my shirt, she was actually serious

"You won't"

"I want to get married and have kids first,"

"So do I, Cat, but we will, and so will our kids, and our kids kids…" I noticed that my shirt was starting to get wet, she was crying.

"Cat?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back a bit "Look at me… cat look at me please"

She looked up

"Please don't let me die Robbie" she whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks, she really believed this stuff.

"Okay then, I'll always protect you." I smiled, she smiled back

"And protect yourself too!"

"I will"

"And Jade please"

"Of course" …Even if I didn't like jade all that much

"and Beck, because Jade and Beck are gonna get married some day!"

"I will do" because beck was one of my best friends, "but how do you know this?"

"Because, they love each other so much, like, me and Jade used to talk about our future together, and we'd practice our married names… like she was Jade Oliver, and she wanted to have a kid called Lindsey, then a boy called Charlie, but probably a little boy first, so the boy can protect the girl, and when I'm older, I want a boy called Dylan, and a girl called Summer! Summers a really pretty name… I love the summer, it's always sunny, I love the sun, but when it gets to hot it's uncomfortable."

I laughed at her ramble, "But who will you marry, Cat? Whose name did you put after yours?" I smirked

"Oh, I put-"she started brightly, "WAIT! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair, Cat?" I asked innocently, she then mumbled something into my shirt.

"What was that Cat?"

"Fine, okay, I put Cat Shapiro" She mumbled, but louder this time.

"I knew it!"

"Wait, what?"

"I knew that you put that!" I confirmed

"Then why'd you make me say it?" She whined

"Because I did!" I said, causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"You're so mean to me!" She complained

"Nah"

"Don't worry cat, me and beck used to do the same thing"

"You did?"

"Yeah we did!"

"But you still made me say it"

"Because it was funny!"

"Humph."

"Sorry Cat, I love you"

She grinned, "I love you too!" and she leaned in to kiss me, when we pulled away, her eyes sparkled, and we looked back at movie.

After about half an hour, towards the end of the movie, Cat spoke up.

"Are you sure the movie isn't real?"

"Yeah, i'm sure"

"You know what i'm sure of?"

"What?"

"That Summer Shapiro is like, THE coolest name..."

* * *

**ah, told you it was short, 465 or something words :P**

**There may be a few grammar mistakes, but what evvvvsss :)**

**loveyouguys! :D**

**remember, review! :D**

**- Amy :)**


End file.
